coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Viv Wright
Social worker Viv Wright dealt with two situations involving children of Street residents who were potentially at risk. In August 2003, toddler Bethany Platt was electrocuted in the flat where she was living with mother Sarah Platt and her boyfriend Todd Grimshaw. Although she recovered quickly, she was taken to Weatherfield General for observation. It was later discovered that she had touched a live wire under the skirting board and that this was due to a botched job by Tony Stewart when he illegally connected the electricity to the mains in Barlow's Bookies below. Despite not knowing this, Gail Platt had already been livid that Sarah had left her home to live with Todd and took this incident as proof that she shouldn't be outside the family home, despite the fact that she was over the legal age to do so. Gail rang social services and reported Bethany as being neglected. Todd and Sarah were nervous when told they had an impending visit but were soothed by the gentle demeanour of Viv who also showed sympathy with Sarah's fractious relationship with her mother however Gail was later furious and frustrated to be told that Viv felt that although conditions in the cramped flat weren't ideal, she had see far worse and felt that there were no real problems to be sorted out. When a few days later Gail discovered that Sarah had dropped out of education to supplement hers and Todd's income, she lied to Viv that Bethany was being left alone. Viv made another visit to the flat where she asked for a rota of Bethany's carers. They obliged but when Sarah realised that Gail was behind this second visit she angrily told her mother that she'd never see her granddaughter again. Eight months later, in May 2004, it was Chesney Brown who was the subject of her concern when the nine-year old started to play truant, concerned that his beloved dog Schmeichel would feel lonely during the day. Before Chesney could return, Viv visited 5 Coronation Street where her first sight of the lad was him watching a horse race with Les Battersby, jumping up with delight at the winner of a horse race on the television and holding a can of beer (although in fairness he had just held it for Les while he answered the door). Chesney had been abandoned again by his mother Cilla and Viv was quite acquainted with his case having known him for several years. Chesney implored Viv to let him stay with Les and family, saying it was the best home he'd ever had. When Viv called back to check on Chesneya few days later, she was appalled to find out that in the desperate haste to see that the boy did get to school, they'd left him outside an empty building as it was half-term. Nevertheless she consulted with her colleagues and gave the good news that Chesney could remain in No.5 in the guardianship of his big sister Fiz. List of appearances 2003 *Wed 27th Aug *Mon 1st Sep (2) (Voice only) *Wed 3rd Sep 2004 *Fri 28th May (2) *Mon 31st May (1) *Mon 31st May (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2003 minor characters Category:2004 minor characters Category:Social workers